Amigos con derecho?
by Tinavb
Summary: Ellos son grandes amigos, él frívolo mujeriego, ella su linda y atractiva amiga. Que pasa si te propone ser algo más que solo amigos pero no la típica relación de pareja?, o prefieres dejarlo conquistarte primero?. Simpática historia xD


Bueno heme aquí con una historia de esta pareja que por alguna razon me gusta bastante, espero que a pesar de no haber desarrollado la idea como me hubiera gustado pues sea de su agrado. Y creo que podremos decir que hay alguito de OOC también xD pero a la final me ha gustado como quedo dentro de todo.

Y bueno supongo que debo decir que Shaman King no me pertenece xD asi que ya lo dije.

* * *

¿Amigos con derecho?

Lo quería, si! Pero solo como un amigo. Eran muy cercanos, desde que lo conoció le había ayudado. El trabajo que ahora tenía era gracias a él, aunque solo lo aceptó cuando Hao le aseguró que no había segundas pecaminosas intensiones. Sin embargo, siempre le salía con un piropo, algunos algo subiditos de tono, coqueteándole cada vez podía; pasado un buen tiempo le confesó que le gustaría subir su relación de nivel, pero no al nivel que a cualquiera le gustaría.

"_Te puedo preguntar algo?, mi linda Tamao"-Le había dicho Hao cariñosamente. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus expresiones de cariño así que no se inmutó._

"_Aunque te dijera que no, estoy segura de que igual preguntarías Hao"-Le respondió ella sonriendo._

"_Tienes razón, me conoces demasiado bien"-Y la miró de forma algo misteriosa-"Dime algo, que te parece la idea de los llamados amigos con derecho?"- Le soltó sonriendo de lado. _

_Definitivamente Hao Asakura era atractivo, y Tamao lo sabía, pero también sabía lo mujeriego que podía ser su amigo y que sus "relaciones" siempre las catalogaba de amigos con derecho. Ya sabía que al principio él no la había visto precisamente por su personalidad, y a pesar de conocerse él no dejaba de fijarse en la linda figura de una de sus amigas más cercanas._

"_Desde ya te digo que no"- Decía con una sonrisa resignada-"Eres un desvergonzado"._

"_Por qué no? Mi linda Tamao, yo te quiero, tú me quieres, pod…"- Tamao lo interrumpió suavemente._

"_Te quiero pero como un amigo, nada más!, nada de palabas extras ni nada, solo amigo, la paso muy bien contigo y me divierto mucho, pero no pienso ser una más de tus chicas, aprecio mucho nuestra amistad y simplemente….no soy así"- Le explicó dulcemente, a pesar de todo no le sorprendía mucho esa propuesta viniendo de alguien como su amigo._

"_Humm buen punto, pero de igual forma pienso que la podríamos pasar muy bien, no creo que eso cambiaría mucho nuestra amistad"-Decía mientras se levantaba y se sentaba enfrente de Tamao, sobre el escritorio-"Igual seguiré elogiando tú hermosa figura"-Y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano su brazo, desde el hombro hasta su muñeca-"y tu bello rostro"- Finalizaba rosando su mejilla y tocando ligeramente sus labios, sonriendo arrogantemente ante el sonrojo de su amiga._

_Se sentía algo acalorada, eso le solía ocurrir ante los elogios medio pervertidos del Asakura y su típico acercamiento de "amigos". A pesar de que sabía por dónde iban las palabras de su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse extasiada con sus caricias. Era mujer y tenia necesidades como cualquier otra por lo que estaba totalmente consciente del espécimen que tenía enfrente, con ese cabello largo castaño cayéndole grácilmente hasta la cintura y enmarcando su atractivo rostro, con ese cuerpo musculoso, sonrisa radiante, aroma masculino, actitud arrogante pero con el pequeño defecto de ser extremadamente frívolo. _

"_Siempre sabes que decir Hao"- Soltó tímidamente Tamao-"Pero ya te dije que no, no soy de esas y me gustaría que lo entendieras"-._

_Suspiró-"Lo sé pequeña Tamao, lo sé, pero no le veo nada de malo, jamás te trataría como las demás eso te lo aseguro, eres mucho más especial"- Y la miraba a los ojos-"Espero que no te importe que intente conquistarte, por lo menos por un tiempo, si?"- Y ponía cara de perrito abandonado._

"_Puedes hacer lo que quieras Hao, pero espero no me presiones, ya te dije lo que pienso"- Le respondió entre risas ante su expresión. _

"_Nunca pasará algo que tu no quieras que pasé, Pequeña Hermosa, lo prometo"- Decía con una sonrisa coqueta, poniendo una mano en su pecho y levantando la otra, dando a entender que era un juramento._

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde ese día y Hao aunque ya estaba algo resignado lo seguía intentando. Le mandaba hermosos y costosos ramos de flores, junto a grandes corazones de chocolate de vez en cuando, la invitaba a salir a caros restaurantes aunque contadas veces acordaban mejor ir por una buena hamburguesa y comerla en el gran departamento de soltero del varón.

En cierta forma seguía siendo la misma relación de siempre, con las mismas demostraciones de afecto bastante efusivas por parte del chico, solo que con algunos detalles más. Y tal como él había prometido: no pasaría nada que ella no quisiera, por lo que no había intentado nada fuera de lo normal, aunque si trataba de incitarla un poco besándola muy cerca de la comisura de esos tentadores labios.

A pesar de esos encuentros con su amigo, Tamao había salido con varios chicos. A lo que Hao solo había respondido con un "_Hazlo, pero verás que no se comparan conmigo" _mientras mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Tenía que admitir que la había pasado bien con los chicos pero no se comparaban con las salidas con su amigo del alma. Aunque ya no era hora de pensar en eso, por lo pronto el trabajo la tenía atada de manos y pies, no había tenido ni tiempo de hablar con Hao en una semana, y eso era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que hablaban casi diario desde que se conocieron. Tampoco había podido comunicarse con sus amigos, su hermana menor se encontraba bastante delicada de salud, pero estaba estable según le había dicho Yoh, uno de sus grandes amigos.

Yoh era el hermano gemelo de Hao, solo que a este último no lo había conocido en la misma época que a su hermano ya que se había ido de su ciudad natal muy joven. De vez en cuando se preguntaba qué diría Yoh ante las ocurrencias de su gemelo _"malvado"…._

***

Repentinamente la puerta de su oficina se abre dejando ver a uno de los chicos en los que había estado pensando hacia unos días, vestido impecablemente con un traje de color negro, con camisa blanca, dejando los primeros botones abiertos, sin corbata y con la melena castaña que tanto le gustaba amarrada en una cola baja. Ella lo miró, le sonrió y posó su vista nuevamente en la computadora.

"Claro!, cómo ahora eres una chica muy ocupada y solicitada ya no tienes tiempo para tu especial y atractivo amigo!"- Exclamó divertido mientras entraba con confianza y se acercaba a la pelirosa, agarrando suavemente su mentón para que lo mirara y a la vez depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

"Lo siento Hao, he tenido mucho trabajo,… en cierta forma me siento mal, no he tenido ni tiempo de comunicarme con mi hermana…."- Decía bajando la mirada algo triste.

Hao simplemente la observaba, había cambiado su mirada, estaba serio, cosa poco común en él. De repente se sorprendió a si mismo acariciando la mejilla de la chica ante la mirada sorprendida de esta. Tamao estaba extrañada, su amigo solo la miraba, y sus ojos no reflejaban esa mirada libertina con la que siempre la trataba cuando intentaba conquistarla, era una mirada seria pero preocupada, sin rastro alguno de deseo.

"De verdad lo siento, Yoh me comentó lo de tu hermana"- Soltó él con voz grave, cobrando la compostura y yendo a sentarse en la silla frente a Tamao-"pero también me dijo que estaba mejor, además si trabajas tan duro es justamente por ella, no?"-Dijo volviendo a mostrar su radiante sonrisa.

"Si pero igual no se justifica, en fin…. Me toca seguir con el trabajo hasta tarde hoy"-Y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía, suspirando pesadamente.

"O sea que no puedo invitarte a comer?, vamos! No puedo dejar que malgastes semejantes bellezas, y no me refiero solo a tus hermosas piernas, en una oficina todo el día!"- Dijo sugerente levantando una de sus cejas.

"Hao!... no hagas eso!... y no, no puedes invitarme a comer hoy"- Decía al tiempo que se cubría un poco el escote algo avergonzada-"realmente estoy muy ocupada"- Le hacía entender con una sonrisa cansada.

"Está bien, está bien, pero me la debes y no sólo esta, me has negado muchas salidas desde que andas saliendo por ahí con… esos…"-Y hacía un gesto de desinterés con la mano al tiempo que le reprochaba con falsa molestia, o eso creía ella.

Tamao rió levemente. "Lo sé, pero no te olvides que tu también has salido con tus amiguitas y además has logrado espantar algunos de los hombres que se me acercan"- Le decía con gracia y le sacaba la lengua inocentemente.

Ante esos gestos Hao no pudo evitar pensar que por esas cosas era por las que le encantaba esa mujer, ya no sabía bien que era lo que quería con ella, lo que si tenía seguro desde un principio es que no la lastimaría tuvieran lo que tuvieran.

"Como siempre, tienes toda la razón"- Y se aproximó a ella dándole un sonoro beso en la otra mejilla y bajaba hasta el cuello de la joven proporcionándole una suave caricia con sus labios-"pero eso no quita lo que me debes, preciosa"- Y le picaba un ojo antes de salir del lugar.

Ante el contacto del chico un escalofrío la había recorrido, sonrojándose; definitivamente lo quería, y mucho,…… pero según ella, solo como un amigo.Y solo como un amigo teniendo en cuenta algunas cuantas vergüenzas y molestias, como aquella vez con aquel sujeto.

_Era la primera cita que tendría con Sho, un chico algo egocéntrico pero muy simpático, de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules, alto y con un buen formado cuerpo. Para la salida se había puesto una camisa roja y un traje negro, mientras ella se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido blando, ceñido a la cintura con una cinta roja rodeándola y resaltando un poco el busto, de finas tiras sobre los hombros, y falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Para terminar el atuendo Tamao se había puesto unos tacones rojos, labios del mismo color y cabello recogido en un moño dejando sueltos algunos mechones rosas sobre su rostro. _

"_Te ves espectacular Tamao"- Dijo tomándole la mano y besándola galantemente, pensando que una estrella en ascenso como él no se merecía nada menos-"Creo que no pararé de decirlo esta noche"-y le dio un suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios._

"_Gra…cias…"-Le contestó algo avergonzada por la acción de Sho Fuwa._

"_Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí! Sho Fuwa cierto?"-Acertó cierto castaño apareciendo en el portal de departamento de la chica._

"_Si, veo que ha oído hablar de mi……"-Y miró despectivamente el rubio esperando el nombre de recién llegado. No le había gustado nada el tono que había utilizado._

"_Hao…Hao Asakura, MI querida Tamao!, estas hermosa"-Halagaba mirándola de arriba abajo, agarrándola por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y depositando lentamente un beso en cada mejilla de la chica ante la disgustada mirada de la cita de la misma-"Lo único que no me ha gustado es a quien has elegido para mostrar tus mejores atributos"-explicaba al tiempo que se separaba._

"_Y a ti eso que te importa?, estás celoso acaso?"-Protestó Fuwa._

"_Claro que estoy celoso, con semejante belleza quién no?"-Dijo posándose a un lado de su amiga, agarrándola nuevamente por la cintura y acercándola a él, en son de protección-"Solo te tengo dos preguntas, piensas tener sexo con ella esta noche?, luego de poseerla tantas veces como quieras la dejarás e iras en busca de otra en poco tiempo?, te aconsejo que pienses en eso Tamao"-Y mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa mirándola directamente a los ojos-"Nos vemos luego"-._

_Con una Tamao confundida, aprovechó la oportunidad y fulminó al falso rubio, entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole una profunda mirada que le heló el cuerpo. Logrado el cometido se fue del lugar satisfecho._

"_Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día Tamao"-Le soltó con un dejo de molestia y nada de galantería-"Yo te llamo"-Y se despidió con la mano._

_Encontrándose sola, Tamao decidió adentrarse en su morada, pensando en lo que había pasado, sonrojándose al instante, como se le había ocurrido a Hao preguntar e insinuar algo así! Que descarado era!. Segundos después el timbre de su hogar suena, la chica se dirige rápidamente, esperanzada con la idea de que Sho volviera. Lamentablemente no era así._

"_Hola Preciosa, se me olvidaba el motivo de mi venida, Yoh te manda esto"-Y le entregaba un paquete._

"_Como si tu no fueras así…"-Dijo seriamente recibiendo el paquete y cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pelilargo._

_Hao solo salió de su asombro al darse cuenta que le molestaba bastante la comparación. Miró por última vez la puerta cerrada y se fue con paso brusco._

Que recuerdo!..

Y había pasado un mes. Un mes en el que Hao la visitaba de vez en cuando, hablaban varias veces por teléfono tal y como hacían antes y solían tener algunas salidas de amigos, cosa que no quitaba los magníficos detalles y los insinuantes piropos por parte del castaño para la pelirosa.

Sin darse cuenta el mayor de los Asakura había ido dejando la costumbre de salir con muchas mujeres, ahora le provocaba pasar un tiempo tranquilo, estar sólo por un rato no le haría daño y esa idea le empezaba gustar cada vez más, al igual que le gustaba cada vez más recibir las llamadas de su inocente y atractiva amiga.

***

Era jueves por la tarde, una hora antes se podía ver a Tamao trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina, nadie podía negar su eficiencia, y más si tenemos en cuenta que últimamente se la había pasado yendo de la casa a la oficina y de la oficina a la casa. Incluso Hao Asakura se sentía ignorado por la chica.

Una hora después se podía ver a la misma Tamao, pero esta vez no trabajaba tranquilamente en su oficina, nadie podía negar que no se encontraba bien. Estaba totalmente alterada, la llamada que acababa de recibir la había trastornado. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

Se había ido a su apartamento, estando como estaba no podía seguir trabajando, no podía ni manejar, por lo que no podía viajar en su carro a su antiguo hogar, y los vuelos para dicha ciudad no salían sino hasta el día siguiente. Así que ante la culpabilidad optó por la bebida. No bebía nunca pero ese día no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Al terminar el vaso entero, se sintió aún más culpable, su rostro se encontraba sonrosado, y se le veía mareada y frustrada. Repentinamente empezó a llorar, primero fueron pequeños sollozos, luego aumentaron de intensidad llorando desesperadamente, finalmente explotó y lanzó la bebida fuertemente contra el suelo dejando el frasco hecho añicos.

***

Hao se encontraba en una importante reunión de trabajo, se jugaban millones en este contrato, por lo que el joven se encontraba bastante concentrado. Sin embargo, su teléfono móvil no dejaba de vibrar, justamente por ese tipo de situaciones lo había silenciado. Discretamente su secretaria había entrado en la sala de juntas.

"Disculpe señor tiene una llamada, dicen que es urgente"-Le susurra.

"Discúlpenme un momento por favor, enseguida regreso"- Dice educadamente mientras se retira.

Su secretaria lo sigue y toma el teléfono.

"Es su hermano señor"- Y se lo entrega

"Yoh! Qué quieres?, estoy muy ocupado, hoy es la firma de contrato con los Kachiro y n…"-

"Es sobre Tamao……"- Al oír ese nombre el mayor de los Asakura se quedó callado-"No contesta nuestras llamadas, hace unas horas su hermana sufrió otro ataque; hace un tiempo que no los tenía, y esta vez casi se nos va, afortunadamente todo salió bien….."- Contaba con voz cansada el más animado de los gemelos.

"Estos días no los había pasado con buena salud, nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada a Tamao a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, para ella su hermana mayor se encontraba lo suficientemente preocupada como para molestarla más y a la final era decisión de la propia Aika decirlo o no. No sabemos cómo está, ni lo que va hacer, Pilika está de viaje, pero igual trató de localizarla y no pudo, hermano…."-

"Yo la buscaré……no se preocupen"- Decía muy seriamente el mayor.

"jijiji… no lo hago hermano, el qué está preocupado ere.."- Y Hao cortó la comunicación.

Claro que él estaba preocupado, no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera!.

"Me voy, dile a Fausto que se encargue, tuve una emergencia"-Aclaró rápidamente, mientras agarraba sus cosas y se iba, dejando a su secretaria sorprendida. Jamás en los años que llevaba dirigiendo la compañía de su familia, Hao Asakura había abandona una reunión de trabajo, por nada ni por nadie, y menos si tanto dinero estaba en juego.

Ya había llamado a su oficina y le habían dicho que se había ido, no sabían que le había ocurrido pero se había ido sin mediar palabra con nadie. El segundo lugar a buscar era su apartamento, no creía que Tamao fuera el tipo de persona que se iba a desahogar a cualquier parte, ella era bastante reservada con ciertas cosas.

Ahora se encontraba subiendo hasta el apartamento. Su corazón latía rápidamente, esperaba y quería encontrarla, quería verla y estar con ella. Tocó la puerta suavemente, sin recibir respuesta, probó un poco más fuerte con el mismo resultado.

"Tamao!, estás ahí?..."-Decía tocando nuevamente-"Contéstame!.."-

Pasaron unos segundos y optó por irse, pero antes de siquiera mover un pie la puerta se abrió lentamente. Hao frunció el ceño entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y observando a Tamao, esta se encontraba a unos pasos del portal del apartamento. Trató de verla a los ojos, pero la pelirosa miraba el suelo provocando que su cabello tapara su rostro. Momentos después vio como espesas lágrimas caían del rostro de su amiga, algo en él se removió y prácticamente corrió al interior del lugar, cerró la puerta fuertemente y abrazó con vehemencia a la chica, jamás la había visto de esa manera y le afectaba en sobremanera. Esta se abrazó a él y siguió llorando en sus brazos.

"La… la…..descuidé….yo….se lo había…..prometido……es mi….mi hermana…..y…y pre..preferí mi trabajo…no estuve….con… con ella….soy….soy una…mala hermana"- Logró articular entre sollozos y aumentando su llanto al final.

"Tranquila, ella está bien, nadie te culpa de nada Tamao"-Dijo acariciándole suavemente la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella no respondió y él prefirió llevarla al interior de su hogar, la levantó en vilo y la introdujo en su habitación. La posó suavemente en su cama, mientras su hermosa amiga se inclinaba hacia un lado y seguía llorando. Él se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda apretándola contra él; gentilmente empezó a acariciar los cabellos de la chica mientras la contemplaba, esperando que se tranquilizara y se quedara dormida, permanecería con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

***

Era más de media noche, Tamao estaba más tranquila, podía sentir los cabellos castaños de su amigo rozar su cara y sus brazos, se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí tan cerca de ella. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, tenía que dejar todo lo demás y concentrarse en su hermana!, no sabía que sería de ella si Aika hubiera…..muerto. Ante este pensamiento no pudo sentirse más culpable, su hermana no había querido hablar con ella y la entendía, casi se podía decir que la había abandonado, le había prometido a su padre antes de su muerte que cuidaría de ella siempre, y no le había cumplido. Poco a poco lágrimas fueron cayendo por sus mejillas nuevamente, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

Hao se fue despertando por los leves sollozos y suaves temblores provenientes del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Se percató que ella seguía llorando, no soportaba verla así, extrañamente….le dolía, le dolía mucho.

"No me gusta verte así….mi Pequeña Tamao, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites…."-Le susurró al oído abrasándola más fuerte y atrayéndola contra sí.

"No…no tienes porque"-Susurró igual que él, cansada-"Tú no eres solo mío.."-Y se rió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos, quedándose casi dormida.

Él también mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, más que todo ante sus propios pensamientos_, "Pero me gustaría serlo"._ Y miraba el rostro de la chica con dulzura.

"Pero…si…me gusta…ría que fuera….solo para…mí…."-Terminó de susurrar Tamao para sí misma entre sueños, quedando ahora profundamente dormida.

Hao abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido, repentinamente su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Estaba emocionado, ahora que lo pensaba…..la deseaba demasiado, aunque eso no era novedad alguna, pero había algo nuevo….., la quería, le encantaba, la adoraba; era dulce e inocente, pero noble, directa y correcta. Sus gestos delicados, cómicos e infantiles lo enloquecían. La…quería demasiado…..la..amab…

Y con esos pensamientos el mayor de los Asakura se quedó completamente dormido.

***

Los cálidos rayos del sol le acariciaron el rostro, lentamente se despertó percatándose enseguida que la calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo durante la noche no se encontraba a su lado. Sonrió tristemente.

"Seguro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…."-Dicho esto fue a bañarse y arreglarse.

Una vez lista decidió que tenía que ir a comprar el pasaje de avión, tenía miedo ante el encuentro con su hermana pero nada evitaría que fuera a verla, o eso pensaba antes de ver a cierto chico de cabellos largos acostado en el largo sofá de su sala, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Traía puesta una sencilla franela blanca con unos jeans oscuros y un par de zapatos marrones. Al parecer había ido a su casa, se había cambiado y había regresado para estar con ella, además de haber comprado el desayuno.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente al chico, se veía hasta cierto punto inocente, a sus ojos estaba más atractivo que nunca. Fue fijándose en todos sus rasgos, sus finas pero masculinas cejas, su perfecta y perfilada nariz, sus carnosos y apetecibles labios y ese largo, brillante y exquisito cabello ahora amarrado en una desordenada cola. Su cabello…le encantaba, siempre le había gustado, este elemento lo hacía aún más atractivo; le fascinaba cuando el Asakura se pasaba sus fuertes manos por su cabello echándolo hacía atrás en un gesto conquistador, cuando jugaba con sus mechones castaños mientras hablaban y como los mismos rozaban su rostro cuando su amigo acercaba el suyo para besarla en la mejilla.

Ante estos pensamientos enrojeció, si sabía todo los atributos de su particular amigo pero jamás se había concentrado tanto en ellos. Se acercó un poco más tocando ligeramente con sus piernas los cómodos cojines de su sofá, se agachó y acercó suavemente una de sus manos al blanquecino rostro de Hao, quitando unos cuantos mechones del mismo, rozando dulce y sutilmente la piel bajo sus dedos, luego posó sus rosados ojos en la melena nuevamente, tomando la pequeña liga que lo sujetaba y deslizándola hacia abajo lentamente.

Tamao estaba tan absorta en su labor que no se dio cuenta de la satisfactoria sonrisa del castaño, las caricias de la pelirosa eran…deliciosas, tan delicadas y dulces….como ella misma. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar como la chica suspiraba al ver totalmente suelto su castaña cabellera, aprovechó el momento y tomó rápidamente la mano que todavía se posaba en su rostro.

"Oh! …te ….te he despertado…lo lo siento!"-Soltó nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente al saberse descubierta.

"No estaba dormido"-Le respondió mirándola sin expresión alguna, solo la contemplaba.

La verdad solo intentaba descansar, no había podido seguir durmiendo desde que se despertó, solo podía pensar en la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Fantaseaba con ella, desde las cosas más pervertidas que su mente algo retorcida podía imaginar hasta las situaciones más inocentes y románticas que ella se merecía. Y lo seguía haciendo ahora que la encontraba así de cerca, con el cabello aún mojado por la ducha y sus mejillas cubiertas por un adorable rubor.

Luego de sopesar las palabras del chico, Tamao no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, más de lo que estaba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en esos grandes orbes marrones. Desde un principio él la había sentido, había sentido cada uno de sus roces.

Pasado unos segundos, Hao se incorporó como pudo y jaló suavemente de la mano de Tamao, quien cedió sin despegar la mirada de su _"amigo"_ levantándose de su lugar y siendo tomada por la cintura quedando sentada sobre las piernas estiradas del Asakura, quien se acercó peligrosamente a los labios entreabiertos de la joven, mirándolos extasiado alternando la mirada entre estos y sus ojos entrecerrados. Ante tal excitante visión tomó los labios posesivamente, haciendo gemir levemente a la chica que encerraba en sus fuertes brazos y que no pensaba dejar escapar.

Ella se sentía entre emocionada, excitada y nerviosa, correspondiendo de forma algo torpe al acalorado beso que le daba el castaño. Poco a poco se dejó llevar llevándole el paso al hombre que tenía agarrado del cuello, podía sentir como lentamente este se abría paso entre sus labios hasta el interior de su boca, profundizando el beso.

Pasados quien sabe cuántos minutos, sintió como Hao metía suavemente una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su cintura, bajando hasta las caderas escondidas debajo de sus ajustados shorts y subiendo nuevamente por su espalda, ante este tacto, Tamao suspiró sobre los labios del chico quien bajó hábilmente por el cuello de la chica lamiendo y besando cada rincón de su suave piel.

Súbitamente la situación se ve interrumpida por un movimiento brusco por parte de la chica, quien rápidamente se levanta y se aleja torpemente, con los ojos aguados. El mayor de los Asakura ve la acción algo confundido hasta que logra reaccionar adivinando lo que piensa su bella pelirosa, levantándose y corriendo velozmente.

"Tamao!, no!…"- exclamó mientras la tomaba de los brazos evitando el inminente escape de la chica-"No eres como las demás! No lo eres!, créeme!"-Le soltó al ver como ella miraba al suelo y movía la cabeza de forma negativa, a lo que él respondió tomándole la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara-"Tamao escúchame por favor, he cambiado, sin darme cuenta he cambiado, tú lo sabes!, me has visto!, y si lo he hecho es por… por...ti!, es enserio!"- Decía con su rostro algo desencajado y angustiado, jamás le había dado tanto miedo perder algo.

"Tamao por favor confía en mí, te quiero…, no sé desde cuándo, solo sé que cuándo salías con esos tipos ya yo me enfurecía de solo pensar que te tocaban, besaban, abrazaban, pero esto no pensaba demostrárselo a nadie…"-Reconocía orgulloso.

"Hao….de verdad…."-La chica no sabía que decir, quería creerle pero ella lo conocía, sabía su fama, la había visto y vivido con él.

"No eres un juego. Quiero que seas mía, quiero que me pertenezcas, quiero tener todos los derechos sobre ti……..y quiero ser eso también para ti"- Dijo bajando la voz, dejándola en un susurro-"Quiero _ser solo para ti,_ no es eso lo que querías?"-Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, así que no había sido un sueño, pensaba ella, si lo había dicho-"Quiero ser tuyo …y lo seré…si tú me lo permites"-Le suplicaba, mientras le acariciaba el rostro débilmente.

Se miraban directo a los ojos, ella totalmente confundida y él totalmente desesperado. A los pocos segundos Tamao se encontraba en los brazos de su…amigo?, abrazándolo por la cintura y siendo abraza por lo hombros.

"Confía en mí, mi Pequeña Tamao"-Le susurraba al oído, a lo que ella solo respondía abrazándolo más fuerte.

Ella se separó lentamente, mirándolo y subiendo una de sus manos, rozándolo, acariciando la suave piel, haciendo que Hao cerrara lo ojos ante el dulce acercamiento de su pequeña. Poco a poco fue pasando sus dedos por la perfecta nariz, las fuertes mejillas, lo provocativos labios, tomando por último los hermosos cabellos del chico introduciendo sus manos en la larga melena pasando los brazos por el cuello masculino.

Él abrió los ojos y miraba expectante, Tamao simplemente se acercó a él y lo besó. Lo besó de la forma más dulce y placentera jamás experimentada por Hao. Para el varón era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, no era el más apasionado y lujurioso, pero era el más bondadoso, provocativo y significativo; ella rozaba sus labios de forma lenta y envolvente, incitándolo, haciéndolo rogar por más. Definitivamente le fascinaba, no pudo evitar sonreír sobre los labios de su chica, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

"Me muero….por…..saber….que más …."-Y se separó lentamente-"sabes hacer"- Y sonreía pícaramente.

Ella mostró una falsa expresión de enfado y lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo, seguidamente sonriendo con un marcado sonrojo en el rostro.

"Y bien?....quieres ser mi amiga con derecho?"-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina-"O mejor dicho mi novia con TODOS los derechos"-Agregó levantando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Ella soltó una risita-"Creo que por esta vez aceptaré tu tentadora proposición"- Declaró inocentemente. Hao sonrió complacido.

"Muy bien!, pero por ahora es tiempo de que mi novia vaya empacando"-Decía al tiempo que la volteaba y la abrazaba por la espalda caminando con dirección a la habitación de la pelirosa"- Tenemos un vuelo que tomar"-.

Ella se volvió bruscamente.-"Enserio?!"-El asintió.

"En dos horas, así que es mejor que muevas ese hermoso trasero que tienes lo más rápido que puedas"- Le dijo acercándose provocativamente.

Tamao se sonrojó y se soltó del agarre de su novio entrando rápidamente a su habitación.

***

Aika era muy parecida a su hermana aunque tenía el cabello largo y liso, y sus ojos eran más oscuros. Se veía pálida y cansada pero se iba recuperando. Tamao estaba un poco más animada, su hermana no estaba molesta con ella, solo se sentía culpable por haberle ocultado todo y haberla preocupado tanto, por su lado Tamao se había disculpado por descuidarla.

"Definitivamente son hermanas…"-Decía el mayor de los Asakura.

"Si…..oye por qué tu nunca me tratas así hermano?"-Ahora preguntaba el menor de los gemelos con un vocecita triste y poniendo esa carita de perro abandonado que Hao sabía hacer tan bien.

"Qu..qué haces?! No pongas esa cara!"-Le regañaba Hao alejándose.

"Por qué?!"-Y se acercaba a su gemelo.

"ALEJATE!!"-Le gritaba Hao al tiempo que corría con un Yoh rozándole los talones.

"Por quéééééééééééé??"-

Ya había caído la noche y todos sus amigos se encontraban en la pensión tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

"Tamao, ve hacer la cena"-Ordenó una Anna muy hambrienta.

"Si señorita Anna"-Decía ella sonriendo, definitivamente nada había cambiado.

"No, no, no, lo siento Anna pero hoy no permitiré que MI NO-VI-A trabaje..."-Aclaraba en voz alta con una sincera sonrisa acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- Te amo….-Le susurró.

"QUEEEEE???"-Gritaron todos sorprendidos, armando todo un alboroto y bombardeándolos con preguntas.

"Hacen una linda pareja, no Annita?"-Sonreía dulcemente el menor de los Asakura mirando a su prometida.

"Supongo…"-Decía la rubia quitando la mirada de la escena y mirando al chico, sorprendiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Bueno y ahí está, se aceptan críticas, buenos deseos y todo lo demás xDD

Porsia, Aika es un personaje ficticio, y Sho Fuwa es personaje de una serie muuuuy buena y divertida llamada Skip Beat xD.

Saludos!


End file.
